The purpose of the DPT-1 is to determine whether early intervention by antigen based therapies in non-diabetic relatives of persons with insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) can delay their development of IDDM as a clinical disease. Since insulin is a well characterized antigen specifically produced by beta-cells, it will be used for this purpose in the DPT-1 study.